Carnival of rust
by Shades of amber
Summary: He was breathless and didn't know what to say, so he just nodded dumbfounded, happy that she planned on keeping him forever. SamElena -complete-


"Please help!" some girl came out from the woods. All damsel in distress like. It caused Dean and Sam to stop the car, and stare at the girl worriedly.

Her hair was tangled and knotted. There was blood smeared across her face, and she seemed to have bleeding wounds sprinkled over her body. She had doe eyes fearful and scared easily.

They got out of the car, and came closer to the shuddering girl. "Calm down. What's wrong?" Sam asked calmly. "There's someone chasing me, he's going to kill me! Please help," she said lowly.

They looked over her shoulder and sensed nothing was in the forest. "Hon, there's nothing there," Sam whispered softly towards the girl. "Wha- I swear, I was at Wickery Bridge, and he was ready to kill me. So I ran," Elena said confused. "There's no Wickery Bridge here," Dean said.

Elena stopped and thought about it. Damon: It was Damon that was chasing after her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed some kind of sticky substance stuck on to her face.

She swiped the back of her hand across her face. She stared at the substance on the back of her hand. Realization hit her: It was blood. Everything came back suddenly.

Someone turned her, and she ran away from Mystic Falls. Soon enough, she had fed and completed the transition. Now she was a full-fledge vampire.

Her mouth hung open in surprise. The guys were honestly creeped out by this girl. "Are you ok?" they both asked worriedly. "Yes," Elena said quickly, her eyes darting up to stare at them.

She seemed odd. Sam felt something odd. She looked to innocent. But they easily knew she wasn't so. A pure and sinful aura loomed over her.

It was tantalizing. "Can I go with you two? I have nowhere to go," Elena asked softly. They were able to see the instant vulnerability in her, when she asked the question. They felt pity for her.

"Sure," Sam said suddenly, surprising both Dean and Elena. Elena smiled thankfully, "thank you."

"Get in," Dean said quickly, nodding his head toward the impala. Elena stopped in front of the car, and she instantly thought about Damon's car. Pale blue impale. But this was different. It was black, and not Damon's. Elena had to remind herself of that.

Elena crawled into the back, and easily got comfortable. Soon enough they drove off, and Elena instantly felt herself fall asleep to the gentle hum of the car moving at a normal speed down the empty highway.

Sam was ready to question her. But they heard the gentle lullaby of her snore echo through the silent car.

"What the hell are you thinking Sam?" Dean instantly questioned. "I'm sorry. Something about her: Made it hard to say no," Sam tried his best to explain. Dean still didn't buy it.

"She doesn't seem too bad. And if she gets real bad, we could easily kill her," Sam reassured. "Fine, but whatever she does is on your hands," Dean warned his younger brother.

The next day the three of them had lodged in a local motel. Not knowing where else to go. When Dean went out to the bar: Sam and Elena stayed back. "So do you want to tell me the truth? So I can properly trust you, and convince Dean?" Sam asked defiantly. Elena's eyes darted up to him in shock.

"I'm Elena. I lived in the local Virginia town: Mystic Falls. My recent boyfriend I had turned out to be a vampire, with a vampire brother. I tried to deal with it, until recently the vampire brother fed me his blood. Then he snapped my neck, which makes me a new vampire," Elena explained frankly and nonchalantly.

Sam was surprised by the quick explanation. "You're not going to try and kill us are you?" Sam asked unsurely. Elena giggled from the thought, "nope, don't plan on it."

Sam took a deep breath in relief.

"I'm not that dangerous you know. I'm just really hungry. And I get more volatile when I want blood," Elena explained nonchalantly. "Well do you need blood?" Sam asked. "Sort of," Elena replied shakily.

"How are you going to get the blood?" Sam asked confused. "I'm not sure," Elena said unevenly.

"I could sneak into the blood bank and get a couple blood bags. Or I could get a willing donor?" Elena raised a suggestive eyebrow. Sam's eyes widened, in an almost comical way. Elena couldn't help but chortle at his reaction.

"I won't kill them. I can just compel them, and take some of their blood. Then return them safely to their normal lives, without them remembering," Elena explained easily.

Sam was surprised. So vampires must have the powers to erase memories and everything like that: Compulsion like Elena had said.

"But It's not urgent, I could always do it later without you around," Elena said dismissively. Sam stopped and thought about it. He felt curiosity; maybe he did want to watch her practically seduce someone into letting her take their blood.

Elena kept her eyes on him, gauging his reaction slightly. "I'll be back in about an hour or less," Elena said promisingly, standing up to leave. After that he couldn't protest against her, so he just let her leave.

Like she promised: She was back in an hour, looking almost normal from before. Except for her hair that seemed out of place slightly and a placate grin across her features.

"Have fun?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean had been back by then, and had been easily convinced by Sam to trust her. "I guess so," Elena said nonchalantly.

She walked lazily towards the double bed at the far right, and bounced on it boredly. "What do you guys do in your spare time?" Elena asked, staring up at the blank, white ceiling.

"We hunt supernatural creatures and kill them for a living," Dean said. Elena darted up out of the bed, and stared at them clearly scared for her safety with the two. Sam instantly came close to her, holding out a reassuring hand to her.

"We won't kill you. I swear," Sam promised lowly. Elena looked at him with innocent, doe eyes. All three of them couldn't believe that Sam: A supernatural hunter: Is promising not to kill a baby vampire. She seemed assured by it, and lowered her protective stance slightly.

"Thank you," she gulped. "Just don't do anything bad and we won't stake you," Dean said teasingly, winking towards her. She could sense the tension between them was gone. She giggled slightly at Dean's teasing.

The next year: Sam, Dean, and Elena all traveled together as hunters. They had an upper hand on the other with Elena around. Elena and Sam sat together, and Elena had her eyes on Sam as they continued to drink together.

"Have you ever thought of a relationship? Wait- never mind it's hard to have a relationship when you're continuously traveling around and killing the supernatural," Elena said uncontrollably.

Sam felt an inner thought hit him

_You'd be the best person to have relationship with. You could easily understand the job, and I'm falling in love with you. You can't know that of course._

"I think that's enough. Don't wanna wake with a hammering headache tomorrow," Elena said, moving the drink out of his grasp.

He huffed out, and easily agreed with her. "Where do you think Dean is?" Elena asked Sam, as they walked out of the bar.

"Probably on his way back to the motel, from wherever," Sam said nonchalantly shrugging. "Are you and Sam ok? It's like lately you guys are in a competition for something," Elena said ignorantly.

_A competition with you as the prize: _Sam thought to himself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam replied, playing dumb. "Ok," Elena said leaving the subject alone.

The next day: Elena was stuck with a task. Luring the werewolf in and kill him. "So I have to go to the pool, and dress like a slut. Basically seduce him to somewhere away from people, and then kill him?" Elena asked sarcastically to Dean.

"Pretty much, yes," Dean answered frankly. "You owe me," Elena said begrudgingly. Later that day, Sam and Dean watched Elena work her magic. Elena smirked seductively to the werewolf. They seemed to have known eachother from the greeting they had.

Soon enough, she lured him out into an alley. Sam and Dean stayed from a distance, and watched the scene go down. Their lips embraced eachothers passionately. But you could easily tell Elena was partially disgusted. Her hands wrapped traveled up his chest.

Her hands lingered in the spot right at his heart. Her hand plunged into his chest, and ripped his heart out. His mouth was ajar, and he quickly fell to the ground as a lifeless corpse.

"Done," Elena said toward the direction where Dean and Sam stood. "Good job," Dean was the first one to come out. Elena smirked victoriously. "Thanks," Elena said happy for his approval for some reason.

She looked over to Sam and smiled; he couldn't help but smile back.

Later that night, Elena turned to Sam: Who she was sharing a bad with. "Are you ok?" she whispered lowly, knowing he was still awake. Sam turned to her, so they were now face to face with eachother.

"No," he answered truthfully. Elena's eyes widened visibly. "I'm sorry," Elena said instinctively. "Don't be," Sam easily assured. Elena stayed quiet, and quietly danced her hand up and down his arm. Sam easily felt comforted by the gesture.

"I like you Sam. I like you a lot," Elena said suddenly. Sam was at a loss for words, so he just kept quiet. Elena swallowed her pride, and slid closer to Sam. Till their lips finally met: Sam was surprised, but he felt himself enjoying the taste of her lips.

Their kiss was slow and passionate; how both of them wanted it. Elena pulled away and stared at Sam in the dark. "Thank you," she breathed out lowly. Soon enough they fell asleep after that.

The next morning: Sam awoke to Elena gone. Dean and Sam both freaked out, and they knew everything would start to go horrible now that she was gone. She was like their good luck charm. Everything was better with her around, but now it wouldn't be.

Elena had gone back to Mystic Falls, for pure revenge. Knowing she had the strength to go through with it. They easily believed she was _Katherine_. The name made her sick, just to think of it.

She had eventually made her point, and found herself lingering in at the Mystic Grill.

As she sat at the bar, she felt a presence enter the bar. Well two: She easily recognized who had come in, without even looking.

They instantly came up to her, "Elena." She turned to the brothers and grinned, "I knew you'd easily find me again."

They stared at her questioningly. "I had some loose ends to tie up here. I didn't know how to say goodbye to you guys, so I just kinda left in the middle of the night," Elena said meekly.

Sam's eyes met with Elena, they knew they had unfinished business. Elena boldly stood up in front of Sam, she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and bought his lips down to hers.

He was blindsided by her bold move. But quickly grabbed onto her, kissing her back just as excitedly, her fingers moved from his collar, to intertwine into his hair, keeping him close.

Everyone in the grill had soon stopped and stared at the steamy make-out session between the two. Sam had to eventually pull away for breath, and Elena let him. "Be prepared for forever, because I don't plan on letting you go so soon," Elena breathed out playfully, smirking towards him.

He was breathless and didn't know what to say, so he just nodded dumbfounded, happy that she planned on keeping him forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Carnival of rust by Poets of the fall. <strong>_

_I started this a couple days ago, and decided to finish it up tonight. So here it is. My first Supernatural/TVD crossover, and honestly I'm not so sure about the quality of it. But whatever, I'll post it anyway. Hope you enjoy. _


End file.
